Careless Whispers Nanofate
by Kyelara
Summary: Hayate drags Nanoha to a party so she can find her 'prince in shining armor' . Will Hayate's plan succeed? GirlxGirl Nanofate obviously . Songfic o3o


**Careless Whispers**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:. I own nothing ;~; -cries and runs into a corner-<p>

Kioku:. Except the idea -,-

Song:. Careless Whispers by Seether. You should listen to it while reading ;D if you can multitask o-o just a suggestion ;~;

Enjoy! This is a girlxgirl fic so if you don't like then go away plz? O: 3 Nanoha x Fate (Nanofate)

* * *

><p>Nanoha let out a small sigh, adjusting the blue straps of her dress. Sky blue eyes looked up and into a mirror, studying herself. "Nyahaha.. I shouldn't have let<p>

Hayate-chan talk me into this one.." she mumbled nervously to herself. She nodded once at her appearance, having on a blue dress that matched her eyes, it

going down to below her feet, and her hair taken down from its usual lopsided ponytail and neatly brushed. She turned to her dresser and picked up a necklace

with a small red orb on the end. "Here we go.." she murmured and hooked the necklace around her neck, exiting her room. "Mom! Dad! I'm going out!" she

called as she flew out the door, not waiting for a reply. Nanoha came to an abrupt hault as she left the door, almost slamming into someone. "Woah there tiger

calm down!" came a cheerful voice. Hayate. Nanoha let out a small sigh of relief at stopping in time. "Sorry Hayate-chan.." she sighed, straightening up once

more. "Seems like I sped out too quick there. Nyahaha..." she chuckled nervously in her trademark laugh. "Okay lets go! Who knows, maybe you'll find your

prince in shinning armor here!" she giggled and grabbed the brunnett's hand and dragged her into a large black car. "H-Hayate-chan! Mou..!" cried Nanoha as

the door was shut behind the too. "Onward Signum!" came a loud yell, the car zooming off.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Party<strong>

* * *

><p>The night started off well, Hayate and her group of body guard-like family members along with Nanoha entered the already busy area. It was filled with people!<p>

The group quickly dispersed, Signum following Shamal off somewhere, Vita slowly making her way over to the snack table as if not to be seen, Hayate taking

Nanoha's hand once more and dragging her into the crowd. Zafira on the other hand, just walked casually over to a wall and leaned silently back onto it,

choosing to just watch. "Okay Nanoha-chan~" she giggled, her eyes glinting mischievously. "Hayate-chan.. Honestly.. I don't need anyone!" she cried, sick of

Hayate playing cupid with her 24/7. "But this might be it! Just try okay..? I don't want you to be old and alone 30 years from now" grinned Hayate. "Mou! I'm only

18..." murmured Nanoha. "Hey look! He looks interested! Go talk to him!" came Hayate's chirpy voice as she pushed Nanoha into the crowd towards someone.

"H-Hayate!" yelped Nanoha, instantly loosing her friend and tripping over her dress after being pushed. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for an impact. _W-_

_what..? _Nanoha opened her eyes once more and glanced up, feeling someone's arms wrapped tightly around her stopping her fall. Her glance revealed the man

Hayate had shoved her towards. Long blonde hair, emerald green eyes, along with a pair of glasses.. He looked almost ferret like.. Quickly snapping out of her

daze, she straightened herself up and glanced up nervously at the man once again."Uh.. thank you for that" she stuttered, flushing from embarrassment. "Ah,

its no problem for a pretty girl such as you.." he replied, his voice polite, a charming smile on his face. Nanoha immediately blushed from the compliment. "Oh er..

thanks.." she smiled as well. The man grinned a bit and was about to say something else when the sound of a microphone cutting on interrupted the soft music

that played in the background. The two both looked up at the stage wondering what was about to happen. "I'm Yuno by the way.." came a light murmur, who

Nanoha guessed to be her savior. "Nanoha.. Takamichi Nanoha.." she replied with a small smile, interest still on the stage. Was that.. Hayate? The brunnett's

eyes widened as she stared up at her friend wondering what she was doing up there. "Ehem.. If I could have your attention please everyone!" her friend

chirped, immediately gaining much attention if not all of it. "I was put in charge of the entertainment here tonight so I hope you will enjoy! Our first group is

going to be a band! Well.. They are really just a group of people but I asked them to get together and play for you guys tonight! So welcome them to the

stage!" she called, getting a cheer from the crowd in return. Hayate quickly exited the stage, a few moments later 3 people walked onto it. Nanoha gasped in

shock, eyes wide in wonder as a beautiful blonde stepped onto the stage. Long golden terraces flowed down her back and ended in a ponytail at the bottom

with a black ribbon tied. What seemed to interest the brunnette the most though..was her eyes. A dull wine red burgundy eyes flickered from the crowd and

back to the stage. She cautiously strode over to the mic that sat at the edge of the stage and came to a halt, turning back her to watch the other 2 enter. A

short haired blonde walked onto the stage and over to the set of drums at the edge. _Arisa!_ Nanoha stared wondering why her friend was there.. well she was

always good at the drums.. Next an orange haired girl stepped onto the stage with a guitar, two ears propped on top of her head. _Strange.. _The blonde turned

back towards the crowd after a small nod from the other two. "Um.. Hello everyone! I hope your having a good night!" she called, receiving claps and whistles

from the crowds. "As Hayate said we are not really a group.. she gathered us together to perform a song for you tonight..The drummer is Arisa Bannings, our

guitarist is Arf, and i'm Fate, and will be your vocalist. I hope you'll enjoy." she finished with a small sigh, eyes flickering around once more. Nanoha continued her

stare, there was just something about the blonde that caught her interest. The brunnette froze in her spot when burgundy met slate blue. There was silence for

a few seconds until the blonde jerked her gaze away. "1..2..3..4.." she murmured as the guitar started the entrance, drums following right after.

**The blonde took a deep breathe as an angelic voice boomed out of her mouth, the song finally beginning.**

_I feel so unsure..._

**Red eyes danced across the crowd.**

_As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_

_As the music dies, something in your eyes_

_Calls to mind a silver screen and all those sad goodbyes.._

**She took another breathe and closed her eyes singing out the next verse more powerfully than the first, the crowd silent**.

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm!_

_Though it's easy to pretend _

_I know your not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat friend_

_And waste the chance that I'd been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you!_

_Oh oh.._

**Nanoha frowned slightly, the lyrics themselves were so sad..the way that the blonde sang it just broke her heart. She just looked so sad..**

_Time can never mend.._

_The careless whispers of a good friend.._

_To the heart and mind_

_Ignorance is kind_

_And there's no comfort in the truth_

_Pain is all you'll find..!_

_I'm never gonna dance again!_

**Red locked once more with blue. All others' noises were drowned out, the instruments no longer payed any mind by the two.**

_Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though its easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool.._

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste the chance that I'd been given_

_So I''m never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you..!_

_Oh oh..._

**The music seemed to pick up a bit, Nanoha couldn't look away, and it seemed that the blonde couldn't either.**

_Tonight the music seems so loud_

_I wish that we could lose this crowd_

_Maybe it's better this way_

_We'd hurt each other with the things that we want to say!_

**Nanoha took a few steps forward, her gaze unwavering, Yuno staring curiously after her. What was she staring at so intently. _"_Nanoha-san?" called Yuno, his voice drowned out in the music.**

_We could have been so good together!_

_We could have lived this dance forever!_

_But now who's gonna dance with me?_

**Fate reached out her hand, the crowd cheering.**

_Please stay!_

**It was reaching out to someone. Nanoha wanted badly to take that hand and give the sad girl happiness. To make her smile.**

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool.._

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend.._

_And waste the chance that I'd been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you..._

_Oh oh..._

**The guitar and drums continued to play**

_Oh oh.._

_Oh oh.._

_Oh oh..._

The instruments slowly faded off into the background along with the girl's voice. Everything went silent, showing the song had ended. The blonde let out a small

pant, beads of sweat trickling down the side of her face. Red never left that blue gaze.. _Who is that.. _thought Fate, something feeling strange within her chest.

Her heart beating madly..,but that was normal after singing in front of hundreds of people..right? The crowd erupted loudly into cheers and whoops and hollars,

causing the blonde to wince, her eyes jerking away from the brunette. Nanoha frowned as she neared the stage, getting pushed and shoved by people who

wanted autographs from the blonde. "w-wait!" she called, getting pulled back into the crowd by someone. The blonde quickly glanced around again trying to find

that mysterious person.. _what was with her gaze.. "_Nanoha-san the crowds can get rough be careful.." came a caring voice. Yuno had pulled the brunnette back

towards him and away from the crowd, holding her protectively. Personally, Nanoha found it uncomfortable. "O-okay Yuno-kun.. let go please.." she mumbled,

pushing away from him. "Ah..sorry.. Here i'll get you a drink to make up for it?" he questioned and left without an answer. Nanoha stood there awkwardly and

glanced back up at the stage, the blonde gone, and replaced by another group as they started up the music once more, people beginning to dance. Greatly

disappointed, she wandered away from her spot and over towards the balcony. She stepped out onto it and froze as she spotted a familiar blonde leaning on

the railing. "Uh.." she stuttered, thinking about running back into the building, but stopped as the other turned around, red eyes curious. "Your that girl.."

murmured the blonde. Nanoha looked down at the ground seeming to find it quite interesting at the moment. She then glanced back up. "What do you mean..?"

she questioned, _that girl? _The blonde known as Fate stepped over in front of Nanoha and gently took her right hand in her own and bowed, giving the brunnett's

hand a small kiss. Nanoha's face turned as red as a tomatoe, her knees threatening to buckle from underneath her. "I'm Fate Testarossa.. Its nice to meet

you..May I ask of your name?" she said with a small smile, her eyes seeming to have a bit of life within it's dull gleam. Nanoha smiled a bit awkwardly and

nodded in return. "Takamichi Nanoha.." she murmured, staring into deep wine red eyes. Fate stood up straight again, still holding onto the other's hand. "Would

you like to dance..?" she questioned. Nanoha froze in response. "d-dance..?" she questioned, obviously nervous. "Yes." replied the other. "but why me..?"

questioned the brunette. "You ask a lot of questions huh..?" giggled the blonde, the small laugh sounding like bells. Nanoha blushed. "Mou..! Fine.." she

whispered, glancing away. Fate smiled and grabbed the other girl's hand in her own and pulled the slightly shorter girl towards her. Nanoha blushed even more,

if possible, and put her arms around Fate's neck, the blonde wrapped her arms around the others waste and pulled her closer, a small blush on her face as well.

"I don't know what it is.." whispered the blonde. Nanoha glanced up questioningly, realizing how close they were when her face was only a mere centimeter

away from Fate's. "I feel really comfortable with you.. as if I've known you since forever..." she finished, her breathe tickling Nanoha's face, eyes slightly hazy. "I

feel the same thing ...Its..odd.." murmured the shorter girl in response. All conversations came to a stop as the two leaned in, eyes closing, lips connecting in a soft kiss.

_The way I danced with you.._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. (so cheesy 3)<strong>

Hi all xD This is Kyelara once more.. I was listening to Seether's version of 'Careless Whisper' and got this random idea x3 yes I am a Nanofate fan o-o big time 3 Anyways this is my first finished fic (is short) and its also my first song fic :D So please rate and review and tell me what you thought about it ^^! Thanks for reading . You guys are le awesome :p


End file.
